Bemal mich
by Creature of Masquerade
Summary: Draco fühlt sich unverstanden. Wann wird seine Maske aus Eis entgültig zerbrechen?Später vielleicht shounenai! HPxDM
1. Prolog:Blutrot

**Bemal mich, mach mich bunt, ich will die Haut nicht mehr sehen**

Ich sitze wieder in meinem Zimmer. Eine Rasierklinge, die ich meinem Vater geklaut habe, liegt neben mir. Meinen Vater zu bestehlen liegt eigentlich unter meiner Würde. Eigentlich! Ich nehme sie in die Hand und setze sie an meinen Körper, wo ist egal. Ich schneide langsam in die nachgiebige Fläche und Blut fliesst über meine Haut. Den Schmerz spüre ich kaum. Das Blut verdeckt die Haut, meine Haut. Ich lächle. Mach mich bunt, ich will die Haut nicht mehr sehen. Ich habe niemanden, der mich bunt macht. Daher mache ich es selbst. Ich bin ja so selbständig, dachte ich spöttisch. Ich will meine Haut nicht mehr sehen. Aber sobald es Morgen wird, wasche ich Tag für Tag das Blut von meiner Haut. Dann muss ich sie wieder sehen, die Haut meiner Vorfahren.

Wegen ihnen muss ich SO sein. Gefühllos und kalt. Ich darf nicht so sein, wie ich sein möchte. Ich bin wie mein Vater, meine Mutter, mein Onkel, meine Tante... ich könnte es noch ewig so weiter führen. Es gab kaum jemanden, der sich gegen die Familie gestellt hatte. Aber ich bin nicht ich. Ich bin alles, aber der Teil, der ich sein will ist irgendwo versteckt, weggeschlossen. Von mir? Oder meinem Vater? Ich weiss es nicht mehr. Eigentlich ist es auch egal. Ich war zu feige mich zu wehren und jetzt, jetzt hat es auch keinen Sinn mehr. Oder? Ich darf nicht lieben, wen ich will. Eigentlich darf ich gar nicht lieben, gar keine Gefühle zeigen. Ein höhnisches Lächeln spielt um meine Lippen. Diese Regel hatte ich schon lange gebrochen! Unbewusst hatte sich dieses Gefühl in mein erstarrtes Herz geschlichen. Meine Kälte war nur ein stummer Schrei nach Liebe.

Ich sah an mir herab und ging mechanisch in Richtung Bad, stellte mich unter die Dusche. Wie immer! Wusch meine Haut wieder rein.

Meine Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Wasser, dass meinen Körper hinab rann. Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr geweint, aber in letzter Zeit kommt es immer öfter vor, dass ich meine Gefühle nicht mehr kontrollieren kann. Oft verschwinde ich dann schnell in mein Zimmer. Aber ich muss aufpassen. Ich glaube meine Mutter hat etwas gemerkt, aber sie hat mich nicht darauf angesprochen oder es meinem Vater erzählt. Noch nicht! Sie hat schon immer zu solchen Angelegenheiten geschwiegen, meinem Vater hat sie nur ein einiges Mal widersprochen. Als dieser mich töten wollte, weil ich als Baby so klein und schwach aussah. Das war ich auch und ich bin es noch immer, nur nach außen in bin ich stark.

Ich sehe wieder an mir herab. Das Blut ist fort. Bedauern macht sich in mir breit. Ich liebe diese leuchtende Farbe. Sie leuchtet und ist kräftig, im Gegensatz zu mir, meiner Haut. Meine Haut ist farblos, blass und fahl. Ich verscheuche diese Gedanken und drehe das Wasser auf kalt. Der „Schock" reichte normalerweise um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Auch heute half es wieder. Erst als meine Lippen vor Kälte zitterten und bläulich anliegen, drehte ich das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Dusche. Ich trocknete mich nur flüchtig ab, meine Wunden, sowohl neue, als auch alte, die mittlerweile zu Narben geworden waren, beachtete ich nicht. Warum auch? Nie würde sie jemand sehen! Ich trete vor den Spiegel, sehe aber nicht hinein! Ich kleide mich an, ordentlich, aber farblos, so wie es sich gehört. Dann blicke ich auf und bin zufrieden. Keine Gefühle sind mehr in meinem Gesicht zu sehen! Meine Maske sitzt wieder perfekt. Ich bin wieder der, den alle kannten. Zumindest äußerlich. Die Maske des Draco Malfoy.


	2. Farblos

**Autor: Nebelhexe**

**Disclaimer: Nix mir Alles J.K.Rowling**

**Kommentar: **

**Sorry!verbeug Ich hatte echt so was von keine Zeit und irgendwie ist mir nichts eingefallen und wenn doch, dann fand ichs nach dem durchlesen einfach nur mies… weils so lange her ist nehme ich mal an, dass sich mein Schreibstil verändert hat! Hier geht's jetzt erstmal um Harry und seine Gedanken nach Sirius „Tot"! Wobei tot nicht das richtige Wort ist! Er ist türlich ziemlich depri und so! Naja aber richtig los geht's erst in Hogwarts, denke ich! Obs shounen-ai wird könnt ihr dann entscheiden! lach Nya… Rewievs sind willkommen nick schoki verteil und verschwind**

Bemal mich…!

Chapter 1: Farblos

Zur selben Zeit im Ligusterweg Nr.4 kniete Harry Potter vor dem heiß geliebten Rosenbeet seiner Tante. Die Sonne brannte auf seinen ungeschützten Rücken und kleine Wassertropfen bahnten sich ihren Weg gen Boden. Harry war tief in Gedanken versunken, während er die Rosen beschnitt und das Unkraut aus dem sowieso schon penibel gepflegten Beet zupfte. Hätte irgendjemand aus der Zaubererwelt ihn so gesehen, hätte dieser nur den Kopf geschüttelt und es als ein Trugbild abgetan. Denn wer würde schon vermuten, das Harry Potter, der Liebling der Zaubererwelt und Schützling Dumbledores, in den Augen seiner Verwandten nicht mehr wert war als der Dreck unter ihren Schuhen? Hätte irgendjemand gedacht, dass er niedrige Aufgaben verrichten musste und wie ein Hauself gehalten wurde? Wahrscheinlich wäre die Antwort auf diese Frage ein klares Nein gewesen, hätte man sie gestellt. Aber es ist so. Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, war in der Muggelwelt ein nichts, nur einer unter vielen.

Die Dursleys erzählten allen, er würde in eine Anstalt für schwer erziehbare Jugendlich gehen, so dass niemand sich in seine Nähe traute. Hier war er völlig allein. Aber zur Zeit störte ihn das am allerwenigsten. Harrys Augen waren leer, das ehemalige funkeln darin war erloschen und es bleibt ungewiss ob es jemals zurückkehren würde. Er schien völlig abwesend und wenn man ihn ansprach war es so, als würde er aus einem Traum aufschrecken. Im ersten Moment war er immer völlig desorientiert. So war es auch jetzt. Er bemerkte nicht, wie sein fetter Cousin sich gehässig grinsend auf die Liege unter dem Sonnenschirm setzte. Erst als Dudleys Fuß sich schmerzhaft in seine Rippen bohrte schreckte er auf. Er fiel vorneweg in die Rosen, zerschnitt sich Arme und Hände, als er den Sturz abfangen wollte. Hastig richtete er sich auf, aber zu spät. Dudley war bereits verschwunden und wenig später kam Tante Petunia, einen spitzen Schrei ausstoßend aus der Küche gerannt auf ihn zu. „Nichtsnutziger Bengel!" fauchte sie ungehalten „sieh nur was du mit meinen armen Rosen gemacht hast! Bring das wieder in Ordnung! Eher kommst du mir nicht ins Haus! Und wenn mir jetzt wegen dir auch noch das Essen anbrennt, dann Gnade dir Gott…" Wütend funkelte sie Harry an und verschwand dann wieder im Haus um nach dem Essen zu sehen und überließ Harry sich selbst. „Selbst das Abendessen ist wichtiger als ich!" murmelte Harry sarkastisch, bevor sein Blick auf das Blut an seinen Händen fiel. Es rann seinen Arm hinab, tropfte auf den Boden und verschwand in der Erde, war vergessen.

Irgendwann, dachte Harry bitter, wird es mir auch so gehen. Ich habe nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder beuge ich mich dem Willen der Zauberer und stelle mich Voldemort weiter in den Weg, oder ich weigere mich, werde zum Märtyrer und lasse Voldemort gewähren. Was interessieren mich andere? Ich soll mein Leben für Menschen wegwerfen, die mir nicht bedeuten? Alles was ich je geliebt habe wurde mir genommen! Wofür soll ich noch kämpfen? Für den Frieden? Für mich würde es nichts ändern. Meine Welt ist trostlos, ohne Farbe, voller Verzweiflung und Bitterkeit. Manchmal frage ich mich, wieso ich es nicht einfach beende. Einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Es gibt nichts mehr, was mich in dieser Welt hält. Alle, die behaupten meine Freunde zu sein wollen nur etwas von meinem Ruhm, aber Ruhm ist vergänglich, so wie Eis, das in der Sonne schmilzt. Manche aber machen mir Mut. Ich könnte ihn, vor dessen Namen sie solche Angst haben, vernichten. Sie wollen, dass ich die Drecksarbeit für sie erledige damit sie endlich von ihrer Furcht erlöst werden. In letzter Zeit denke ich oft darüber nach. Frage mich, wieso ich mich nicht wehre, die Ketten die mich fesseln zerreiße und ausbrechen.

Dann aber fällt mir wieder ein, ich weiss wieder wieso ich es nicht einmal versuche. Selbst der Gedanke bereitet mir Mühe. Würde ich mich wehren…es würden so viele Fragen aufkommen, Fragen für die ich keine Antworten und keine Kraft habe. Aber die Konsequenzen, wenn ich mich plötzlich gegen alle auflehnen würde, ja die sind nur das eine. Ich habe keinen Willen. Ich bin eine willenlose Marionette und ich weiss das. Aber die Kraft mich zu befreien hast du mit dir genommen Sirius, sie ist mit dir gestorben. Zurück bleibt nur noch diese willenlose Hülle, die still vor sich hinvegetiert, den Fröhlichen mimt und auf heile Welt macht, wenn andere es von einem erwarten. Keiner merkt es, keiner merkt, dass ich zum leben verdammt bin, ohne die Kraft mich zu befreien, meinem Schicksal zu entkommen und zu sterben. Denn letztendlich wurde mir doch das Schicksal der Menschheit auf die Schultern gelegt. Die Entscheidung über den Tod vieler Menschen. Angeblich kann nur ich den Aufstieg Voldemorts verhindern, nur ich! Und ich wanke, Sirius, ich wanke, kann das Gewicht nicht mehr tragen. Ist ein einzelner Mensch wirklich fähig eine solche Last zu tragen? Vielleicht bin ich krank. Guckt mich doch an, ich rede mit einem Toten und bin mich sicher, dass er mich nicht einmal hören kann. Lächerlich!

Manchmal wünsche ich mir jemanden, der mich versteht, mir den Weg mit seinem Licht zeit und meiner öden trostlosen Welt wieder Farbe verleiht. Jemanden der mir hilft die Last zu tragen und mein Leben wieder lebenswert macht. Selbst wenn es so jemanden für mich geben sollte, ja selbst wenn er mich findet, ich würde diesen Menschen abweisen, mich abwenden, denn letztendlich würde ich ihn verlieren, denn ich bin verdammt.


	3. Eisblau

Bemal mich

Chap 2:Eisblau

Es war dunkel. Der Wind fegte durch die Bäume, die Blätter raschelten leise, flüsternd hallten ihre Stimmen, getragen vom Wind.

Es war der Abend, an dem sich das Rad des Schickals drehte und die Welt auf den Kopf stellte.

„ _Leises Atmen ist zu hören, der Raum ist dunkel, gross und verschlingend. _

_Ich sehe mich um, es ist als würde die Dunkelheit mich umschließen, vor mir zurückweichend. Dann fällt mein Blick auf das riesige Himmelbett, auf die schmale, zerbrechlich wirkende Gestalt, die sich unter der dünnen Decke abzeichnet. _

_Leise trete ich ans Bett, halte den Atem an, auch wenn mir bewusst ist, dass niemand mich hören kann. Leise Worte dringen zu mir durch, dringen durch den Schleier aus Taubheit, der sich in all den Jahren um mich gelegt hat._

_Sie klingen so voller Angst, hallen in meinem Kopf wieder, lösen ein Gefühl in mir aus. _

_Schritte sind zu hören, die grossen Flügel der Tür werden aufgerissen, der blasse blonde Junge schrickt auf, reisst seine Augen auf. _

_Eisblaue Augen. Sie funkeln angsterfüllt, bevor sich eine Tür in ihnen schließt, die Gefühle verbannt._

_Ich höre eine Stimme, ich kenne sie, sie ist kalt, berechnend. _

„_Es ist soweit!" höre ich sie sagen, einen erwartenden, aufgeregten Unterton mitschwingen lassend._

_Der Junge sieht ihn ausdruckslos an, ehe sein Blick zu mir wandert. Ich erstarre, wage nicht mehr mich zu rühren, erwidere den Blick._

_Ein stummer Schrei flackert in diesen Augen auf, sie funkeln wie ein Meer, durchtränkt von Silber und für einen Moment fürchte ich, in ihnen zu ertrinken._

_Er bricht den Kontakt, Enttäuschung blitzt in mir auf. Ein Gefühl der leere bleibt zurück, seit langem war wieder etwas in mir aufgewacht, schwach aufgeblitzt, als würde es versuchen die Benommenheit abzuwerfen, Gefühle zuzulassen, aber es war nicht zu schaffen, die Last der Leere drückte es immer wieder nieder, immer wieder._

_Elegant erhebt er sich, blickt seinen Vater an, kein Gefühl, nicht die kleinste Regung. Keine Worte, keine Fragen. Unterdrückung liegt in der Luft – soll das wirklich alles sein, woraus das Leben besteht?_

_Dann verändert sich das Bild, die Wände des Zimmers verschwinden und machen rauem Stein platz, anstelle des Bettes steht ein Altar, schwarzer Samt verdeckt den gealterten Stein, verziert mit silbernen Stickereien und einem Symbol, was mir seltsam vertraut erscheint._

_Erneut öffnen sich lautlos die Türen, große, hölzerne Portale, flankiert von riesigen Steinfiguren, die wie Wächter wirken._

_Wächter der Zeit, auf ewig verdammt hier zu verweilen. Gefangen im Leben, mein Schicksal teilend._

_Eine Gestalt in einer schwarzen Kutte trat ein und mir war, als würde mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, eisige Schauer rannen mir über den Rücken und meine Augen weiteten sich, ehe mich eine eine Welle aus purem Hass überrollte, so wuchtig, dass sie mir den Atem nahm, mich zu Boden drückte. Gedanken schossen durch meinen Kopf, Wut ließ mich erblinden, Gefühle bahnten sich ihren Weg ins freie, prallten ab an den Gittern meines Gefängnisses, dass ich mir geschaffen hatt._

_Er war der Grund dafür, dass sie mich alle verließen, er war der Grund, dass so viele sterben musste, er ist der Grund dafür, dass ich so leiden muss. Ich wollte ihn töten, ihn leiden lassen, ihm all das antun, was er mir angetan hatte._

_Instinktiv griff ich nach meinem Zauberstab, meine Hand fiel ins Leere, fand nur den Stoff einer ebenfalls schwarzen Kutte. Verwirrt sah ich mich an, betrachtete mich in dem Wasserrinnsal, was den kompletten Altar umgab, und erschrak. Ich veränderte mich, es war nicht mehr mein Gesicht, was mir aus der spiegelglatten Oberfläche entgegensah, es war auch nicht mein Körper, ich verwandelte mich in IHN. Es war als würde ich nicht mehr existieren._

_Langsam schritt ich durch die schwarzen Reihen, sah starr nach vorne und fühlte freudige Erwartung in mir aufsteigen. Ich ging auf den Altar zu, etwas daran hatte sich veränder, ich konnte nicht sagen wast. _

_Davor knieten nun schmächtige, als einzigste nicht in Kutten gehüllte Gestalten. Zwei der Jungen zitterten am ganzen Leib, schauten ängstlich zu Boden. Ich konnte ihre Gedanken hören und lachte eisig. Feiglinge!_

_Ich erschrack über diese Gedanken, ehe mir wieder bewusst wurde, dass es nicht die meinigen waren – aber ich erinnerte mich auch, an meine Verwandlung, was wenn es wirklich so kommen würde? Wenn ich mich nicht dagegen wehren konnte oder wollte? Wenn das wirklich mein Schicksal sein sollte?_

_Dann fiel mein Blick auf ihn. Er war ruhig, gefühlslos, wirkte fast gelassen, aber ich wusste, dass er Angst hatte, wusste das er nicht entkommen konnte. Voldemort lachte eisig. „Du bist stark" zischte er „ aber auch die starken werden verlieren!"_

_Höhnisches Gelächter war aus den Reihen der Todesser zu hören, triefend vor Verachtung, aber auch Ehrfurcht._

_Ich stand nun genau vor dem Jungen mit den wahnsinnig blauen Augen, die einen verschlingen konnten. Etwas war anders, etwas bedeutendes würde geschehen._

_Erst als sich meine Hand hob und ich den Zauberstab darin gewahr wurde, wusste ich was folgen würde und schloss gequält die Augen, als ein Blitz aus dem Stab fuhr und den Unterarm des Jungen traf – bald würde man dort sein unverkennbares Zeichen finden, sein Eigentum._

_Schmerz spiegelte sich in den blauen Seen und er schrie, er hatte versucht nicht zu schreien, aber er tat es, schrie die Qualen und den Schmerz hinaus. Entsetzliche Schmerzen durchdrangen mich plötzlich und dann schrie ich, wurde aus SEINEM Körper hinausgeschleudert, alles wurde schwarz – endlich…."_

Schreiend und schweißgebadet fuhr Harry auf, blickte sich panisch um, die Augen weit aufgerissen, eine Welle von Hass, unendlichem Hass durchströmte ihn und er vermochte es kaum sich gegen diesen Hass zu wehren. Etwas war geschehen, jemand hatte sich gegen ihn gestellt.

Schwer atmend kroch er aus dem Bett, stand auf und riss die Fenster auf.

Hastig atmete er die kalte, klare Luft ein, als hätte er Angst zu ersticken.

Zitternd stützte er sich ab, lehnte sich langsam gegen die Wand, glitt daran hinab und schloss die Augen.

Bald darauf spürte er, wie die Ruhe in ihn zurückkehrte, ihn bewahrte vor dem Wahnsinn, der seine Finger nach ihm ausstreckte, versuchte ihn in einen Strudel zu ziehen, aus dem er nie wieder entkommen würde.

Seit Wochen, vielleicht auch schon seit Monaten, hatte er keine solchen Träume oder Visionen mehr gehabt. Es war still um Voldemort geworden und die Zaubererwelt hatte langsam begonnen aufzuatmen.

Er aber wusste, dass es nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war, er fühlte es, Voldemort scharrte seine Anhänger um sich, suchte Verbündete, zwang sie ihm zu helfen, zu dienen.

Blaue Augen blitzen in seinen Gedanken auf, liessen ihn erschauern. Er hörte den schmerzerfüllten Schrei, die flehende Blicke.

Er kannte diese Augen, er war sich sicher sie zu kennen. Stöhnend stützte er den Kopf in die Hände und schüttelte sich leicht.

„Ich sollte mir nicht den Kopf über so was zerbrechen…." Seufzte er in die Stille hinein und setzte ein „Jetzt führe ich schon Selbstgespräche…" hinten dran, ehe er sich langsam erhob und auf die Uhr sah.

6.00 Uhr in der Früh zeigte ihm den kaputte Wecker von Dudley, den er mit Mühe hatte reparieren können. Er war in einem Wutanfall von Dudley gegen die Wand geschmissen worden - was nicht selten vorkam.

Es lohnte sich nicht mehr ins Bett zu gehen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er eh nicht mehr einschlafen konnte. Rasch sah er auf den Kalender, es war der 30.August, in zwei Tagen würde er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren müssen.

Vor einiger Zeit hätte er sich noch gefreut endlich in sein „wahres Zuhause" zurückkehren zu können, aber jetzt würde er viel dafür geben nicht dorthin zurück zu müssen.

Er könnte es nicht ertragen, ihre mitleidigen, besorgten Blicke, immer wenn sie glaubten, er würde sie nicht bemerken. Trübe starrte er in die Luft, hoffte der Boden würde sich auf tun und ihn verschlingen. Würde es wohl jemand bemerken? Wohl eher nicht, erst wenn Voldemort das nächste Mal auftaucht und niemand da ist hinter dem sie sich verstecken können, den sie vorschicken in einem Krieg, der niemals enden wird. Niemals!

Manchmal kamen diese Gedanken, drangen durch ihn hindurch, auch wenn er sich wehrte. Er hatte aufgegeben, aufgegeben, als er ihn verloren hatte. Er wollte nicht mehr kämpfen, nicht mehr von jenen, die er für seine Freunde hielt belogen werden.

Aber er hatte keine Wahl solange er noch hier war.

Er könnte einfach abhauen, sich verstecken, ein neues Leben beginnen, was hinderte ihn daran?

Leise seufzend schloss er die Augen – was sollte er nur tun?


End file.
